The Troubled Tales of Hogwarts Part One
by The Two Stooges
Summary: A crossover of another crossover story called The Wicked Misadventures at Hogwarts from a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble Tails of Life at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

Seeing so many parents bidding good bye to their children was almost unbearable. Why couldn't my family be here? Why did I have to fly halfway around the world to attend school and my _so called_ parents didn't even come to see me off.

"I actually make it! I didn't crash through!!" some young girl screamed in front of the station's portway only moments before tripping over nothing and landing face first on the station floor.

"Ditz," I muttered to myself tearing my eyes away from the window as she picked herself back up. I pulled out my book from my book bag and lost myself in an Ann Rice vampire book, at least until I sensed someone looking at me.

Looking up form my book, I saw the girl who tripped only moments before standing at the door to my compartment. She was wearing a light blue sundress, Gucci heels (Yes, I know some brand names) and her knees were red, no doubt a result of her troubles on the platform. We locked eyes for a moment, (ok, I glared) before she moved onto find a different compartment. Once again, I lost myself in the wonderful words of Ann Rice.

When the compartment door opened a few minutes later I feared it would be that ditz girls but to my surprise three boys stood in the doorway. Two of the boys were identical red haired twins. The third had dark frown dreadlocks that looked a little out of place here in England, at least to me they did.

"Mind if we joined you?" Dreadlock Boy asked politely.

"Not at all," I said gesturing for them to sit. "I was beginning to wonder if I had pledge." They laughed as they took sets, the twins across from me and Dreadlocks next to me.

"My name's Fred," one of the twins said. "This is my brother George and our friend Lee Jordan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandretta," I said, putting my book into my lap.

"You're a first year right?" George asked before adding, "Where ya from?"

"I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana, USA."

"That's quite a mouth full," Lee Jordan said raising an eyebrow. "What brings you to England and Hogwarts?"

"Long story really," I muttered not really wanting to explain. "So, what's it like at Hogwarts?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Kind of hard to describe," Fred answered, "What's it like where you come from?"

"Like most everywhere else really, save for around Halloween."

"What changes at Halloween?" Fred and George asked as one.

"Well, around Halloween you can't go a day without running into vampires," I said.

"Wow, you've meet a vampire?" Lee asked in wonder.

"Sure. Hell, last year I opened my front door one night to find The Vampire Lestat on my front steps. I've even gone to vampire parties before," I said, remembering last Halloween when I snuck into Ann Rice's annual vampire Halloween party.

"But you are like what, eleven?" George asked.

"Ten actually," I corrected him. "I still have a few months."

The compartment door was opened before any of the boys could ask another question. This time a troubled looking boy, who could only be a first year like me, stood in the doorway. "Have any of you seen my toad?" he asked us in despair.

"No sorry," we all said. He closed the door whaling about how he lost his poor toad, Trevor I believe he called it.

"First years," Fred muttered. "They're always losing something."

"Hey, I take offence to that! I'm a first year," I said glaring at him.

"First years always lose things, even their ways at school. It's a fact," he argued, to which the others agreed with him.

"Well, I won't," I vowed.

"Yes you will. Everyone does," George said.

"Watch me then," I said moments before the door was opened yet again. This time a young girl with brushy brown hair stood in the doorway dressed in her school robes.

"Have any of you guys seen a toad? A boy name Neville's lost one," she said in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't," the boys answered.

"If we do, we'll let him know," I added before she closed the compartment door.

"You know, seeing that girl in her robes reminds me that we all may want to change into ours. It won't be too much longer 'til we get there," Lee said, getting up to pull out his robes from his bag.

"Alright then," I said standing up, "that's my cue to leave." I took my book bag with me, seeing as how my robes where in it, as I walked out the compartment in search of the restroom where I could change.

Compartments were full of kids. Most were already wearing the school robes while others were gathering theirs to put on. One compartment had a red haired boy, who I would bet was related to the twins, and a black hair boy. Another contained a skinny blond boy and two body guard looking boys. I continued down the corridor, trying not to pay too much attention to people in their compartments when two boys ran into me coming out of one.

"Hello," I snapped at them as I pushed myself off the wall I was shoved into. Turning to look at my attacks "Can't you see I'm,…whoa." I was distracted in my anger by one of my attackers' appearance. A line of small blue diamonds ran down the left side of his dark face, disappearing under the collar of his shirt. The other boy, who was blushing brightly, stammered apologies as I was zoned into the little blue diamonds the guy with dark skin had. "Are those tattoos?" I finally asked him in a daze.

"Umm…yes?" he answered.

I walked away without another word. The whole time changing and walk back to my compartment my mind was thinking about tattoos.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble Tails of Life at Hogwarts

Chapter Two

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a large hairy man, most likely with giant blood, called out over the platform.

"Bigfoot!" the Ditz squealed out, grabbing hold of the blond girl next to her.

"Dork," I snickered.

"Don't be such a ninny," Fred said shaking his head.

"It's only Hagrid," George finished also shaking his head. Lee laughed next to the twins.

We waved goodbye as we parted ways. Hagrid gathered all the first years around him before he led the way off the platform. Down a narrow path we progressed at a slow speed, a few students tripped on the way down, most likely caused by a cults (or a ditz), until we came to the edge of a vast lake. On the far side the lake, on top of a mountain, stood the Hogwarts castle. The towers reached high into the sky and lights shown through thousand of windows. The castle just screamed "magical place."

"No more 'n four in a boat," Hagrid boomed before taking a boat for himself, and then the frenzy began. Kids ran in a hurry for boats.

I climbed into a boat along with three other girls. One of the girls really stood out in the crowd because her skin was green. The other two girls were kind of normal, one being a brunette and the other red head. The Brunette sat in the seat next to me while the Red Head and the Green Girl set in front of us.

The boats glided over the water smoothly, most everyone looking in awe at the castle on the hill. Halfway across the lake I realized Ditz was in the boat next to mine. Seeing her sitting in a boat with Tattoo Guy, Stutter Boy, and the blond girl she had clung to on the platform only moments was a surprise. Tattoo Guy was turned around taking to Ditz, denying me the view of his gorges tattoos.

Anger bubbled inside me. _How dare she block my view!_ Needing an outlet from my anger I conquered up a tidal wave in the lake and set to her, drenching her from head to foot. She released a musical shrill in response. Blondie started freaking out as well; best guess would be that I got her too with the wave.

"Whoa! Did any of you see where that wave came from?" Green Girl asked from in front of me.

"No, it just sort of came out from nowhere," Red Head answered before noticing my smirk. "Do you know?"

"No," I lied, looking back to the other boat to see Ditz glaring at me. There was no way she could know I did it, no one could. Turning to look to Brunette I asked her if she knew.

"I didn't even see it," she confessed. "I was admiring the portrait of the castle against the night sky. I really wish I had my paints."

"You pain? Cool," Red Head said. "I can only draw pictures."

We talked the rest of the ride across the lake, which was uneventful compared to my lovely wave.

* * *

We were standing in a small chamber; Professor McGonagall had only moments before left us, when a few students in the back of the room let out a scream (one of them being Blondie who stood next to Ditz who oddly hadn't screamed) as about twenty ghosts came through the wall.

"It's just ghosts!" Ditz yelled at Blondie. I was disappointed still that Professor McGonagall had seemed to think Ditz needed to be dried off, but I couldn't very well soak her again when there wasn't any water nearby.

"You screamed about Hagrid!" Blondie yelled back as the room erupted in laughter.

"Have you ever seen a ghost before?" Red Head asked me softly.

"Not this close. You?" I asked her in return. The ghosts had been arguing, but now had stopped to talk to the mass of first years before them but their voices didn't carry over to us very well.

"No," she answered then added with a laugh, "but I always wanted to though."

"Yeah, me too," I said with a laugh.

"I think ghosts are sad," Green Girl said somberly from the other side of Red Head.

"Not all ghosts are sad," Brunette said kindly. "They don't seem sad. In fact, they seem really rather happy, even if they were arguing about something."

"I guess," Green Girl said, though she didn't sound convinced.

"Have you been around ghosts before then?" I asked Brunette. Just as she opened her month to answer I spotted him. Tattoo Guy was standing close to the ghosts (still with Blondie, Ditz, and Stutter Boy), his blue diamond tattoos clearly visible to me.

_Why can't I have tattoos? Did they hurt? _I was so lost in thought that I missed the que that everyone else heard to signify a mass movement. One moment everyone was standing still, giving me a lovely view of tattoos and the next they were lost in the crowd as everyone exited the small chamber.

"Aren't you coming?" Brunette asked, stepping in front of me to look me in the face.

"Yeah," I said following her lead as we joined the rest of the first years to meet with our fates.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble Tails of Life at Hogwarts

Chapter Three

The Great Hall was massive; four long tables ran the length of the hall was where the students sat divided into their school houses. A table at the front of the room was where Hagrid and the school teachers, at least I guessed they where teachers, sat. At one of the four student tables, I saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who smiled and waves as I passed.

"You know them?" Brunette asked.

"We shared a compartment on the train here," I explained simply.

We were lead to the staff table and lined up along it, facing our fellow students, as a stool was places in front of us, a dirty old hat rested on top of it. Candles lit the hall, floating in the air. The stars twinkled down from the enchanted ceiling. The air was thick with tension.

I started at the old hat, thinking it had to do something when a tare at its base opened wide and a song rang out. The song explained that the hat, named The Sorting Hat, would sort us into one of the four Hogwarts houses based on traits. Gryffindor's or show-offs; Hufflepuff's are clingy; Ravenclaw's are smarty pants; while Slytherin's are self-centered. Lovely bunch of traits for houses really.

When the Sorting Hat's song was done, the first student was called forward. Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff. First year after first year was called and places. Stutter Boy, whose name was Boq….something, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Please God don't put me in Hufflepuff," I muttered to myself as Boq joined his fellow Hufflepuff's.

"Granger, Hermione," and the girl from the train, the one helping to find the toad, all but ran to the stool and was sorted in Gryffindor. As she ran off to join the other Gryffindor's, where Fred, George and Lee were housed, I told myself I wouldn't mind being in any house so long as Ditz wasn't in it with me and Tattoo Guy was.

"Johnson, Ismarina." Red Head walked confidently to the stool and sat down.

_So, her name is Ismarina._ _I've got to remember that._ I told myself silently as Ismarina was sorted into Slytherin.

"Jones, Alexandretta," Professor McGonagall called out.

Groaning, I moved through the crowed towards the stool, leaving behind Brunette and Green Girl. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on top of my head. It barley fell below my eyes when the Hat bellowed loudly "Slytherin!"

"Darn it!" I heard the twins yell, and a "No!" from Lee Jordan, as I pulled the hat from my head (laughing inwardly at the twins and Lee's outburst) and gave it to Professor McGonagall and I turned to join Ismarina at our house table.

"Looks like we're together," Ismarina said with a smile as I sat down next to her.

"Looks like it," I smiled back. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, I saw Fred, George and Lee looking at me in disbelief.

A few more students where sorted before McGonagall called out "Lionheart, Annaleigh" and the Ditz walked away from the unsorted crowd of first years. The hat was placed on her head, the room in silences as we waited (I silently prayed she wouldn't be put into Slytherin). The tare, or mouth, of the hat opened as if to yell out a house but it didn't. The hat just exploded into small pieces of felt. The first years all seemed to laugh, while the older students, and teachers, all gasped.

"That's never happened before," Professor McGonagall said, waving her wand and the Sorting Hat mended together again before she put in back onto Ditz's head.

After a few seconds the tare opened once more, an intake of breath for the students echoed in the silent hall, and bellowed "Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, thank god. She's not with me," I muttered softly as the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as Ditz joined them.

"Wasn't she the girl that got soaked on the lake?" Ismarina asked me. "Do you know her or something?"

"Yeah she was the girl and no I don't know her." Ismarina gave me a weird look; as if my not liking Ditz on sight was out of place. "She's an idiot ditz," I explained. "I saw trip on the platform at 9 and three quarters after screaming that she hadn't crash when coming through the portal. And she's the girl that screamed that Hagrid was Bigfoot."

"Oh, that was her?" Ismarina laughed.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The blond haired boy I had noticed on the train, while in my search for the restroom to change. Like with me, the hat barley hit his head before it hollered "Slytherin!" Malfoy came and joined his to bodyguard friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who had already been sorted and were sitting on the other side of the table from Ismarina and me.

More people where sorted. A low mummer of voices was a constant noise in the hall as students were getting bored, Ismarina and me among them.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall fell silent once more as the black haired boy I had saw on the train in the compartment with the red boy walked slowly forward. He sat under the hat for quite some time before the Sorting Hat declared him a "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table went crazy, people cheering at the top of their lung. Fred and George were yelling "We got Potter!" as Harry took his set.

More people were sorted. Tattoo Guy, Fiyero Tiggular, was put into Gryffindor to my disappointment. I had hoped he would be in my house where I could see his tattoo's all the time. Blondie, Galinda Upland, was put into Hufflepuff which meant that Ditz lost all her friends and well now have to make new ones. Brunette, whose name turns out to be Carina Stroker, was put into Gryffindor along with Tattoo Guy Fiyero. Green Girl, Elphaba Thropp, was sadly sorted into Ravenclaw. The last person sorted was Blaise Zabini, who joined his fellow Slytherin's.

After the last kid was sorted, (Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin) Albus Dumbledore got up to give a speech. Groaning, I looked at him, wishing he would get it over with soon, I wanted food.

Dumbledore's speech was short to my relief. It consisted of what sounded like a heart filled welcome to both new and old students and ended with the words "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He sat down as everyone clapped and cheered, save for a few students.

"My father said Dumbledore's senile," Malfoy said snottily in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I've always heard that Dumbledore's brilliant," Ismarina contradicted.

"He's conpleatly mad," Malfoy argued.

"Most of the world's greatest people are at least a little mad," I supplied as the once empty plates filled in front of us and kids started filling their plates with food. "If they weren't, then nothing in the world would change. Bringing about change means pushing bounders and that means going against what others think is normal."

"So true," Ismarina said with a smile.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table as I piled food onto my plate. I saw the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and sitting not far from them was Tattoo Guy Fiyero, his tattoos visible only because his head was turned to as he was talking with Carina who was sitting next to him. I got the feeling I was being watched and looked around. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was starting at me, eyes wide. It was a little unnerving really, but I looked back over at the Gryffindor's table, although I had the feeling Malfoy was still staring at me from across the table.

"You have a strange accent. Where are you from?" Blaise Zabini asked me, drawing me attention back to the group.

"America," I answered, taking a bit of potatoes.

"Wow, that's some commute for school then," Blaise said with a shake of his head.

"You have no idea," I said remembering the long plane ride to get to England, and the train ride this afternoon.

"Why did you come here then?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"I was accepted here," I answered. "Why are you here?"

"What I meant was… why didn't you go to school in America?" Millicent corrected.

"Umm…my Uncle said that Hogwarts was where I should go to school… Said it's one of the best school in the world...My parents just took his word for it and here I am. What about you?"

"My parents wanted me close to home," Millicent answered, then turned to Ismarina for her answer.

"This is the closest school, and I was accepted," she answered.

"My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang but my mother wanted me closer to home, so I came here instead," Malfoy chimed in.

The conversations continued like that for the rest of dinner, everyone around us talking about why they came to Hogwarts, where their families are from, that sort of stuff. Malfoy seemed to through his father into the conversations as much as possible, which was getting very annoying.

After dessert was over with, the pull fro sleep was growing strong as Dumbledore stood up once more and gave the speech I had expected before dinner. He made note of rules to remember such as; the forest was forbidden (hence the name _The Forbidden Forest_), no magic was to be used in the corridors (dang it), Quidditch trials were going to happen in like two weeks (whatever Quidditch was), and the third-floor corridor on the right side was off limits to all students unless they wish to die (now I'm interested). Lastly, Dumbledore shot a golden ribbon from his wand and told everyone to pick their favorite tune as we were going to sing the school song.

"I haven't a clue what song to sing to," I muttered as the school erupted into song.

I quickly joined Ismarina with her song _Danny Boy_ (figures she would pick an Irish song with her red hair). It was the weirdest thing; everyone was singed different tones and finished at different time. Fred and George were the last students singing, having chosen to sing to a very slow funeral march. After the song was over, Dumbledore dismissed us to our houses.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trouble Tails of Life at Hogwarts

Chapter Four

We followed the Slytherin prefect through the entrance hall and down to the castle dungeons. The dungeons were cold and dark; just what you would expect a dungeon to be like, except for the lack of rats, dead bodies and torture devises (pity really). Ismarina and I barely paid any attach to the words the prefect was saying but I think he was giving us warnings about things in the school, and passageways (takes all the fun out of hidden passage ways if everyone knows about them). At least, we found ourselves standing before a stretch of bare stone wall. This wall must be the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"This is the entrance to our common room…" the prefect explained, even though I was pretty sure we all figured that one out ourselves when he stopped in front of it. "The password is…_Dendroaspis Polylepis_." The bricks of the wall folded away to revile a long underground room. The walls were made with rough stones. From the ceiling hung greenish lamps on chains, the lamps and the fire burning in the large fireplace was the only source of light in the room.

"_Dendroaspis Polylepis_?" I could hear Pansy Parkinson mutter. "What in the world is that?"

"It's the proper name of the poisonous snake the Black Mamba," I answered.

"Why would you know that?" Millicent Bulstrode asked rudely.

"I research the world's most poisonous snakes one summer," I explained.

"Girls dormitories is the through the door to the left, boys to the right," the prefect's words interrupted our conversation after all the first years were inside the common room. "You will find that your belongings have already been brought to your rooms," and then he left, walking through the right door to the boy's dormitories and was soon followed by the first year boys.

"Did you really research poisonous snakes one summer?" Ismarina asked as we walked through the doors that would lead us to our dormitory.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was bored, and I always had a liking for deadly things."

"You are a weird one, you know that," Ismarina said with a laugh as we made our slow move down a flight of stairs.

"You have no idea just how weird," I muttered I found the door that held a plaque with our names on it. "I think this is our room."

"Hey, we're roommates," Ismarina said with a smile as she pushed open the door.

The room was circler, with five four-poster beds spaced evenly around, each draped in dark green curtains. The bed blankets on the bed were green with sliver trimming. At the foot of each bed sat a trunk. My trunk sat in front of the bed directly to across from the door. Ismarina's sat at by the bed to the left of mine. We shared our dorm with none other than Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Cassandra Underwood.

"Well, I'm beat. I think sleep sounds great," Ismarina said as she opened her trunk to get her pajamas.

"I would have to agree," I said following her lead.


End file.
